Family
by Jessiegal18
Summary: This is a one shot story about Kara and Winn. Rated M for Smut


**Hi everyone. Sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while I got busy with work and family. So this is a story that I have put lots of thought into. I recently started watching supergirl and I fell in love with Winn and Kara being a couple. I think that Winn and Kara would make an awesome couple and I am not dissing James or any other guy that she likes that comes in the show. So I don't own Supergirl and if I did I would make Winn and Kara couple comes true. Ok enjoy the story. And leave a comment telling me what I could do to make it better or ideas for future stories.**

Family

 **Kara pov**

 **Groaning**

Slowly waking up I became aware of the pressure on my stomach and chest.

Opening my eyes I look down only to be met with a head full of light brown hair which belonged to my son Noah as I continue to look down I can see that he is stretched out across my stomach with both legs hanging on each side of my body with both little hands reaching down to hang on to my PJ shirt.

Noah has Winn face and personality, he has my eyes and of course super powers.

As I continue to look down I notice the little smile on his 2 year old face.

 **Kick**

Then I felt a little foot connect with my right hip, looking over I saw my sweet 3 year old daughter Emma curling up in her sleep laying her head on Winn shoulder.

Unlike Noah, Emma had inherited my blond hair but she has her daddy's eyes, also she has her aunty Alex personality, love for science

Reaching up I gently cradled Noah to me and slowly I gently got up and turned around to place Noah on the bed next to Emma.

I reached over to quietly place a pillow next to Noah to curl up with.

A smile came to my face upon seeing my family.

A cooing sound was the first thing I heard when I walked out of the bedroom, stopping outside the door I looked across the hall into the little nursery.

Where I could hear small cooing, the cooing quickly turned into squealing, I quickly made my way into the nursery and to the crib inside.

Inside the crib laid my 2 month old Lola.

I bend down to pick her up and cradling her small body next to my chest.

Lola started a soft cry when I bent to sit down.

One thing that Winn and I learned about having Noah and Emma and little Lola is that every baby is certainly different.

Emma was always smiling, such happy and sweet baby, she quickly became a Daddy girl.

Winn and I loved being with her, but unfortunely when it came to work we had to leave her at a daycare.

Winn and I still work at Catco.

Winn is now the head programmer and I still fetch coffee for Cat Grant but recently she has started to ask my advice on top stories and also I got my first raise in salary since I was first hired.

When we had Noah we thought that we would be getting another smiling, sweet Emma, Boy We Were Wrong instead Noah was a fussy and colicky baby that loved to cry and keep us up all night.

Having two kids was enough on top of both Winn and I working full time jobs and on of supergirl stuff we were wiped out at the end of the day.

Then the day came when I first learned that I was pregnant with Lola, of course we were excited but surprised, Winn and I were always careful when it came to love making.

( **I know I know what you are thinking sex is easier to say but in my mind it didn't sound right)**

Not only was Lola a surprise but I had an easy pregnancy with her, no morning sickness, when she was born Winn would always say that she was born with a sassy attitude.

Lola has been nothing but a sass ever since.

Lola is a mini me.

I feel a smile coming to my face remembering it all and I looked down at my little girl to see her with a frown on her face and trying to kick her feet which causes the rest of her to wiggle.

I can tell by the look on her face that she was hungry.

Shifting her to my other arm and shift my shirt in a position to get the job done

 **Winn pov**

I came to when I felt a small movement on my shoulder and then I felt a little foot connect to my side.

With a grunt I rolled over and got out of bed, standing there I enjoyed the view of my 2 kids curled up next to each other.

But someone was missing, I can take one guess where she is, slipping on my slippers and I walked out of the bedroom and across to the little nursery.

Stepping in only a few feet I looked around the room.

The whole room is colored light blue and in the center of the room painted on the wall is a giant tree that branch over lap and look like they are falling into the crib.

Glued on the wall are little butterflies that Noah and Emma helped me cut out of colored paper, Emma made sure that her baby sister had hearts drawn on the paper butterflies well somewhat hearts.

In the corner of the room, in a rocking chair sat my beautiful wife Kara and in her arms laid our little girl.

Looking over to look at Kara who was asleep with her head leaning against the rocking chair.

With Lola panda blanket covering Kara chest and the head of Lola.

Looking at Kara my mind flashes to when I first met her on which was her first day at catco and how our friendship start off with offices jokes and then slowly a friendship was build.

I guess the more I learned about her the more I fell in love with her, then on that day when she revealed that she was the woman who saved the plane I was not afraid I just loved her even more and helping her became supergirl was the super awesome that I ever did no pun intended.

One thing that I loved the most about her was her big heart.

She always saw the best in people and even if they were the enemy she still tried to understand them.

I recall one day when our relationship changed from best friends to something more.

 **Beginning of flashback**

 **Kara Apartment**

"Hey Kara pizza delivery" I said with a smile on my face, closing her apartment door behind me

"Finally took you forever" Kara joked smiling as she took the pizza box from me the one thing that I always loved was being around her.

But lately we have been spending more time together like tonight, for instants Kara invite me over to hang out.

"Ok Winn what movie should we watch tonight" Kara said as she starts

To push the Netflix button on the remote controller

"It's your Pick tonight remember" I said as I take a bit out of my pizza slices

"How about Bridesmaids"

"Is that the one with Melissa McCarthy playing that tomboy character" I asked with a hand covering my pizza filled mouth.

"Ok Bridesmaids it is" she remarks as she pushes the play button.

 **Middle of movie**

"Are you enjoying the movie so far" I whispered a smile on my face

"Yes I am, I just love the Annie character and how seems lost in the beginning and she is slowly finding her way back"

"So do I, I also love the cop" I said while I was turning to face her

We both just looked at each other for a while we both could hear the

Movie still going as our faces came closer to each other then our lips

Smashed into each other, her lips were rough and soft at the same time.

 **Bang**

We both jumped at the sound the sound, Kara looked around her

apartment and then turns to the window, she slides it up the window and

Leans out to look down the alley "It's just a dog that knocked over the trash can"

"Oh umm about what just happen I am sorry I didn't plan on that

Happening" I explain as I rub my hands together, then reached one hand

Up to rub my neck, Kara walks towards me bring both arms up to rest

Them on my arms "Winn its ok" Kara says as I started to shake my head.

Kara started to look at me with eyes that were full of love and need. She

Started to lean in to kiss me, she brings her hands to rest on top of mine

To bring my hands to rest on her waist. I started to pull away from her

"Kara this is not right we are friends and besides I thought you liked

James" as I said this I pulled my hands to rest besides my body

"Winn I know we have been friends it seems like forever but you have

Always been there when I needed you but now I am feeling something

New. Every time I dated someone I found myself comparing them to you,

After all this time I opened my eyes to see that I am fallen for you I am

Only sorry that it took so long" she said as she pulled me down to place

Her lips on mine and this time no one pulled away. I wrapped my arms to

Pull her closer to my body, in response she placed one hand to rest half

On my neck and other half on my cheek and wrapped her other arm

Around my neck. Her lips were torture, yet pleasing. Her touch was

Gentle yet rough. Her hands started to wander all over my chest, her

Hands started to play with the bottom ends of his shirt in response me

Started to copy her actions. I slowly reached down to rest my hands on

Her hips, she moaned in disappointment when I pulled away "Kara is

You sure, we don't have too. If you don't want too. W- W- we can stop if

That what you want" I blurted out as we still stood there holding each

Other. She continue to look with one eyebrow raised "Winn I am sure

That I want and need you right now" she smiled one of her hands linked

To one of mine to pull me to her bed and she pushed me down on the bed.

She crawled on top of me to place her lips on mine again.

His hands started to roam over her sides and down her back.

She pulled up to rest on her knees to pull her shirt off.

In the middle of her leaning back down I flipped us so that she was lying on bottom and I was on top of her.

Copying her I leaned back on my knees to pull my shirt off too and just like her fling it over my shoulder.

Looking down she was smiling at me and I smiled back at her.

Leaning back down to capture her lips against mine.

She run one of her hands down my back and run the other one down my chest.

Taking one hand from resting by her head to run it all over her roaming over her side, my hand slipped under Kara bra to cup one of her breast.

Kara moaned as she raises her chest to push against my hand, moaning in between their deep kisses.

Kara began slipping her hands lower, slipping past my belt.

I heard myself grunt followed by a moan as she squeezed.

Kara giggled as she pulled back from our kiss as she rolled on top again, grinning at me devilishly.

As she sat up she no doubt felt mine hard lump, I lean my head up to watch my hands run up over her hips curve and up over her stomach to cup her breasts.

She closed her eyes while letting out small sighs of pleasure, opening her eyes again.

She smiled while cupping his hands and slowly moving them in alternating circles.

Giggling she lean back to sit on her butt on the bed leaning off of me

Reaching over to grab the bottom of my jeans and started to pull them off of my body.

"Kara" I groaned as she started to climb back over to rest her half-dressed body on top of mine.

She kissed my chest, then my abdomen. Pulling her close to me, I flipped us again so that I was on top.

She pulled my head down to a deep kiss. As I pulls away from her lips I leans down to place a kiss on both breasts,

Working my way down her body I place a kiss on her stomach.

My hands unbuckle her pants then I lean back on my legs to pull her pants off of her body.

Crawling back up her body, the only thing that separated us was our undergarments.

I glided my hands down her waist to her hips and pulled down her panties.

Kara hands ran down my chest to my hip to grip my boxers, and push them down to as far as she could.

I got up and shoved the boxers down and off. Laying back down on her.

She places a kiss on my chest, then lean her head up to pull me into a deep kiss.

She buried her hands in my brown hair and rubbed herself against me.

Groaning I kept kissing her neck and collar bone, I just couldn't get enough of her.

I lifted myself up to rest my forehead on hers, resting my hips in between her legs.

I positioned myself and slowly eased my partner into her. Kara breathing quickened.

She started to let out little whimpers until I paused.

Kara dug her nails into my back as she moved against me.

I could feel her muscle started to relax, it didn't take long.

So I started to slowly move in and out, Kara moaned my name and letting out cries of pleasure.

She rocked her head back against the pillow with a huge satisfied smile.

As I started to move harder, she slowly slid her hands off of my back to grasp onto the bed covers.

I started to breathe heavily.

"Kara"…. I breathed. I could feel the orgasm take over and travel through my body.

I leaned down and started kiss around her neck and nipping at her ear.

Kara kept moaning and squeezing the bed covers, the moaning and cries kept coming.

I could feel her getting closer to orgasm, it was like someone lit a fire that was running through my body.

I could feel her wall tighten around me.

It got harder to keep my lips on her neck when she hit her orgasm.

I wasn't there yet, I started to go faster. Oh, how the pleasure engulfed me.

I reached my peak quickly than expected.

Breathing hard, I pulled out and rolled off of Kara who was also breathing hard.

It being my first time, I was feeling happy that it could be with Kara.

I loved being this close to her, being able to touch her in ways that he couldn't before.

Reaching over to pull her closer, roll over to rest her head on chest.

She started to rub her hand around in a circle on his chest.

Being careful not to wake her, I reached down to grab the blankets and threw them over us.

Running one finger against her forehead to move her hair as I lean in to kiss her forehead and her lips before I fell asleep.

 **End of flashback**

My mind slowly came back to the present, I look back over to the walking chair to see Kara slowly opening her eyes.

"Good Moring babe" Kara said as she raised one hand up to rub her eye.

"Hey beautiful, did Lola wake you up to get fed" I said as I knelt down to kiss Lola head. Who was snuggling her head into Kara chest.

"No I was awake before Lola starting to cry and woke Emma and Noah. Kara said as she was shifting Lola to be cradled on her chest.

While getting up she walked over to the crib to bend down to place a sleeping Lola inside.

Kara looked up at the baby panda clock to see that it was 8 in the morning.

"The kids will be awake soon, I better get started on breakfast" she said as she walked over to pull me into a kiss.

"Well a good morning to you too" I said as she pulled back smiling at me.

Leaning down to resting my forehead against hers, closing both of our eyes and groaning, as we both heard.

"MOMMY"

"DADDY WHERE ARE YOU"

Both of us groaned and let out a sigh.

Then that's when Lola decides to let everyone know that she was too awake.

At that exact moment Noah and Emma came running through the nursery door to wrap their little arms around their parent's legs.

Kara leaned her head down to look at their children.

"Are you two ready for breakfast" She said as Noah raised his arms toward her, signaling to be picked up.

While she bends down to pick up Noah, I also bend down to pick up Emma then I walked over to bend over the crib rail to pick up Lola.

"Ok let's go get some breakfast" I said as we walked out the nursery.

 **Kara POV**

I bend down to put Noah who was wiggling down.

Little Noah dashed away from me to run into the Play Corner who was followed by Emma.

Winn who was still holding Lola followed me as I turned to walk to the kitchen.

Who knew making breakfast for my family would be something that I actually enjoyed doing.

Turning to the fridge to take the eggs out and hash browns I caught a glimpse of my wonderful husband holding Lola close in his arms with his smiley face lower to hers.

Lola looked up to her daddy's face only to smile and giggle.

I stopped in my tracks to stare at them and I heard Emma and Noah playing, gigging.

While watching this perfect view, my mind flashes back to when I am a little girl and saying goodbye to my parents.

Then crash landing on earth and meeting superman for the first time.

My mind flashes to being part of the Danvers family, finding out what's it's like to have a big sister.

My mind flashes to when I became supergirl.

So many battles that I fought in and won to protect people, to protect a bright future.

My mind coming back to my family, realizing that all those moments all the things I did.

All the choices I had to make and battles that I fought not only molded me into who I am but it also led me to.

To my adopted mom Liz.

To my Big Sister Alex

To my cousin Clark

To my friend James

To the tough but inspiring Cat Grant

To the love of my life Winn

To the beautiful babies that I thought I never have.

My mind coming back to my family.

The first thing I hear is Lola crying, I see Winn is trying to calm her down by jiggling her lightly up and down and humming to her but she was amused.

"I think she needs her mommy" Winn said trying to be heard over Lola crying.

Smiling I walked to get Lola who was getting more upset big tear drops were rolling down her cheek.

I gently laid her against my chest, making my way to the living room.

I grab the blanket from the playpen that was set up in the living room.

Sitting down on our lazy boy chair, arranging Lola and myself.

Unbuttoning my PJ shirt half way and throwing the little blanket over my shoulder and spreading it to cover my chest and Lola head.

Pulling her close I exposed one of my breasts to her and quickly attached herself to it.

Pulling the edge of blanket up so that I can see that Lola has made herself comfortable.

Lola had both of her eyes closed, the only thing moving was her mouth, she had one hand resting on my exposed breast and the other one was gripping onto my shirt.

Dropping the edge of the blanket, looking up I saw that Winn was finishing cooking breakfast and starting to put the food on the plate.

Emma was getting into her chair and Noah was trying to but kept falling down.

Hearing Winn laugh and helping the boy settle into his seat.

Winn started to put the food on the table.

He started to put food on Emma plate then Noah's.

Still breastfeeding Lola I cradle her close to me when got up to join everyone at the table.

Once I got settled into my chair at the table, I reached my free hand over to rest it on Winn's hand "thank you" I said as he flipped his hand so that he can grasp mine.

Looking over to see Noah and Emma talking to each other and smiling, as they shove food into their mouth.

Feeling Lola stop suckling, I knew that she fell asleep, without looking under the blanket.

Looking at my family I could not have imagine my life without them and every time I fight against people who want to do my planet harm I am not only fight for others now, I am fighting for a bright future for my family.

 **Ok I am finished. Pleased leave a comment please don't be a jerk it took me 4 weeks to write this story.**

 **Look out for new stories coming soon.**


End file.
